herofandomcom-20200223-history
Shaun (Shaun of the Dead)
'Shaun '''is the main and titular protagonist of the 2004 live-action comedy/horror film ''Shaun of the Dead. He is played by Simon Pegg, who also plays Nicholas Angel in Hot Fuzz, Gary King in The World's End, and Jack in A Fantastic Fear of Everything. In the film Shaun is shown at the beginning of the film with his girlfriend Liz at the Winchester Tavern. Liz expresses her annoyance at them not doing stuff alone together (with Shaun bringing his friend Ed and Liz her flatmates Diane and David). The next day, after a bad day at work (including a meeting with his estranged step-father Phillip), Shaun meets Yvonne, an old friend of his. When she asks Shaun what he and Liz are doing for their anniversary, Shaun remembers that he forgot to book a table at Liz's favourite restaurant. When he suggests the Winchester, she breaks up with him. Shaun drowns his sorrows with Ed at the Winchester. After waking his other housemate Pete by spinning electro discs, the two of them get into a heated argument, with Pete telling Shaun to "get his fucking life straight". The next day, Shaun and Ed notice a girl in the garden. They assume she is simply drunk, until Shaun accidentally shoves her onto a pipe, impaling her but not causing her death or even any signs of pain. Just then, a fat man comes in, behaving the same way. After sealing themselves inside, Shaun and Edd correctly come to the conclusion that the people in the garden are zombies. The two fight them off with electro records (but only the ones the duo dislikes) until Shaun and Ed finally arm themselves with a cricket bat and shovel, beating the two zombies to death. Back in the house, the duo formulate a plan- to take Pete's car, kill Phillip (who was revealed to have been bitten by a zombie over the phone by Shaun's mother Babara), rescue Liz and hold out at the Winchester (after rejecting Liz's apartment and their own house). After nearly avoiding death at the hands of a zombified and completely nude Pete in the bathroom, Shaun and Ed drive to Barbara's house. Upon getting to his mother's house, Shaun goes to kill Phillip, only to find he is still alive. Things are further complicated as Ed purposely crashes Pete's car in order to drive Phillip's jaguar. Shaun drives to Liz's apartment and convinces her to come with him. He grudgingly allows Diane and David to come along. Phillip soon dies of his bite after making peace with Shaun. He reanimates shortly after and attacks the group. Trivia *Shaun, along with Ed make a cameo appearance in Phineas and Ferb, with Simon Pegg and Nick Frost reprising their roles. Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Titular Category:The Hero Category:Successful Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Neutral Good Category:Horror Heroes Category:In Love Category:Outright Category:Monster Slayers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Tragic Category:Voice of Reason Category:Dimwits Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Phineas and Ferb Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Honorable Category:Dreaded